Byro Cracy
Byro Cracy (バイロ・クラシー Bairo Kurashī) is the Earth Land counterpart of Byro and the leader of the Legion Corps of Zentopia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 Appearance Unlike his Edolas counterpart, Byro is a tall and muscular man that sports white hair in a similar style to Laxus', with most of it slicked back and having numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, and some strands over his forehead. He has gray eyes and prominent cheekbones. The only facial feature he has in common with his counterpart are the two tufts of hair on both side of his chin which point downwards, though the Earth Land counterpart seem to be thinner and black ring around his eyes. Also, he doesn't have any particular eyebrows. Personality Byro is a calm and collected individual who doesn't show much emotion. His form of speech is polite, ending his sentences with the more formal copula "desu". He is also a serious fellow, always having his sights on their main mission. He doesn't flinch even in the presence of Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's most powerful S-Class mage. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Byro first appears on his giant octopus, Kanaloa, noting how restless it is and asking if it also feels a stirring in its heart. He states that this is a war and that he would give no quarter to anyone who would oppose him. Byro appears again on his octopus when Natsu Dragneel and Sugarboy were about to battle, telling Sugarboy that it is no good to loose sight of the main subject. Byro asks him if he has found their target, Lucy Heartfilia, to which Sugarboy replies that they will have her very soon. Natsu and Happy, thinking that Byro is the octopus, are informed by Sugarboy that Byro is standing on top of it, after which Byro informs them that they have come to capture the Heartfilia girl and orders Sugarboy to swiftly dispose of those who stand in the way and return to the main mission. Magic and Abilities Nullification Magic: Byro performs a peculiar type of Magic cancelling: Despite of the name, the Magic isn't totally nullified, instead, Byro nullifies it on a certain area (his body or his partner's body, for an example), and discharges it on an area usually behind him. Like the other Legion Corp's members, the Magic seems to associated to Byro's weapon, a staff with a circular opening in the top that glows signaling the Magic; however, it isn't essential to perform the Magic, as Byro was seen nullifying Magic with a simple wave of arm, similar to Wave's users, as well just crushing the Magic's source with his elbow.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Enhanced Strength: Byro was able to endure Gildarts' physical attacks only by blocking them with his arms, as well being able to press his arm against his with equal force. Equipment Staff: Besides being used in Byro's Magic, the staff can be used in swordsmanship. It's strong and resistent enough to make Byro in equal terms with Glidarts in a melee combat. Battles & Events *Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) & Byro Cracy *Gildarts Clive & Erza Scarlet vs. Byro Cracy References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Zentopia Church members